Two Time Lovin'
by blackstardragonlover
Summary: Karma's bored one day and decides to skip class, he stumbles across an interesting victim to have fun with and possibly torture playfully; Akashi is having a bad day today, going from headache to dealing with a brat who he just can't seem to shake off. An Akashi Seijūrō & Karma Akabane pairing, plenty of lemons in later chapters, please enjoy! Part 1 of the Blood Red Family series.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover fic, hopefully it's a success. I won't write more than a couple chapters after this one. I thank a couple of my friends for helping me make this fic. All the credit does not go to me.**

 **I don't own Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basket, nor any of their characters like Karma and Akashi. All rights go to their original owners.**

 **Please read and review if you liked it!**

* * *

 _ **Preface:**_

"Hmm. Hey Nagisa, wanna skip next period with me? It'll be loads of fun."

"No thanks Karma. We got a test in Math remember. You should really stay and take it." Nagisa scolded his friend slightly.

The red head shrugged while looking at last week's Sonic Ninja manga. "No thanks. I've already snuck into the teacher's desk and filled it out. Wanna see?" Pulling out a piece of paper from under his desk, he showed it to the bluenette. Sure enough, it was the Math test's question sheet all filled out.

Nagisa shook his head with his eyes closed. "No. I want to at least complete the test on my own."

"Sure? You have been struggling over the proofs in Geometry for a while now. There's at least six of them on the test." He places the paper down on his desk and looks up at Nagisa.

"But the tests are for us individually. Wait, you browsed through until you found my test and looked at it. Why?" The red head shrugged again. "I can't help but worry about you sometimes little buddy. Is that wrong?"

Nagisa hesitated to answer before shaking his head no. "I'm still not going to skip class with you or read over your answers."

"Aw please? I'll buy you some of your favorite sushi." Karma tried to bargain; knowing sushi was his best friend's favorite food of all time. That did the trick, or so Karma thought.

"Okay, just give me a minute to grab my stuff, I'll meet you at the bottom of the hill in two minutes. Go on ahead, go!" The short bluenette pushed Karma out of the door and scrambled to grab his stuff.

Karma laughed and jogged out the door with the bluenette following behind, excited with his eyes sparkling at the thought of sushi. The red head carefully started running down the hill, he turned to look back up behind him and notices that Nagisa was gone. "Huh?"

Looking around, he climbed back up and saw that his footsteps had ended at the top of the hill. As the bell rang for last period, the red head looked up towards the classroom. He saw the octopus handing out tests and Nagisa was in the classroom, looking like he never left! "That Nagisa, playing such a dirty trick on me!" As soon as he said that, Nagisa looked out the window until his blue eyes landed on Karma's shock golden ones. He smiled and shrugged before continuing his test. "Damn him. Fine. I guess I'll just go have sushi on my own then." He turned and headed back down the hill into town. A little pissed off from being ditched by his best friend.

* * *

"Ugh." The red head captain rubbed his forehead to get rid of an annoying headache.

"Are you okay Sei-chan?"

"Hm?" Akashi looked up at his vice captain, Reo Mibuchi, who showed concern for him.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache." He lies, the headache was a throbbing pain but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Why don't you skip practice for today?"

"I'll be fine." He persists before looking back at the practice menu for the day. The screeches of running shoes on the gym floor, sound of the ball thumping on the ground as players dribbled it up and down the court, the swishes of the net as the ball makes it into the basket, the shouts and encouraging cheers of the team as they practice and give out pointers; all the noise sounded three times worse to Akashi. It sounded more like nails scratching on a chalkboard, banging windows, shouts of blurred voices all shouting at once. All the noises, he didn't hear himself being called upon.

"Akashi!" Jumping slightly, he looked up to find the head coach looking down at him with a stern but concerned look on his face. "Are you feeling alright? If not, Mibuchi has requested that you skip practice for the day. You don't look so well."

"But sir, I'm fine. I promise." He protested.

"Take the day off, in fact, take tomorrow's practice off as well. The exams this year has been rather difficult for all the students. I'll let you go for these couple days so that when you return, you'll be back to full health and energy." He explained to the red head.

"But my father.."

"I'll talk to him myself. You just focus on resting up. Now shoo. If you're not out of this gym in fifteen minutes, I'll pull you out from playing starter at the next three actual games for the entire game." Akashi shook his head and nodded before bowing out in thanks. He handed the clipboard of practice menus to the coach before jogging to the locker rooms to change. He grabbed his stuff and waved to his concerned teammates before leaving.

"Maybe I should walk around town for a bit? That might help." Another throb of pain from his head reminded him of why he was not practicing again. "On second thought, I should run by a pharmacy for a bit of medicine." Placing his bag of school books around his shoulder, he headed out of the school grounds towards the town.

* * *

Karma soon grew bored of his usual hangout spots so he just wandered around town, looking for something to do. Sure it was an hour before school let out for the day but something interesting had to be happening. A small festival? Something that would keep the red head occupied for a little bit. Then he thought about going by a convenient store near the school, wait there and once Nagisa came out, then he'd kidnap him and drag him to his place for payback.

No, standing for an hour near the school would be a bad idea. He heard rumors that about an half hour before each class ended, the student council members would leave and scope the school grounds for people trying to skip out on classes early or catch students selling drugs, information on tests, or even hooking up in secret. They would also search any stores that are near the school and expel the students on the spot. 'If that happened, I couldn't assassinate Koro-sensei or even continue to compete with Asano in academics. Hm. Is there one near Nagisa's place? Yeah, I'll wait there instead.' Not wasting another second, he headed straight for Nagisa's street to wait.

Walking into the store, he looked around. He headed up to the magazine and manga stand near the windows, to see if anything new was available. 'Oh cool. A new Sonic Ninja release.' He chose the manga and opened it up to read. Sure he wasn't that into the comics like his best friend, but it was something to pass the time. While reading, customers came in and out, browsing for anything they needed or wanted to satisfy them for the time being. Karma was too immersed in his reading, he failed to notice another teen with striking red hair and two-toned eyes enter the store.

Akashi went up to one of the workers, who was stacking rice balls for some medicine and bag of animal feed. She pointed him the way to the back wall, near the windows and he graciously thanked her. He traveled to the back and found the medicine he was looking for. 'If only I had left the gym earlier, I might have gotten some before.' He sighed, remembering that the stores in Kyoto had run out of his specific type to treat rough headaches.

Placing the item in a basket he picked up when he came in, he went over to the back of the store to grab the animal feed. Looking around, he spotted the special bag he was looking for. Unfortunately for him, a person was blocking the bag by leaning against the rack while reading a manga. Normally he would have ignored it, but Akashi was feeling especially irritated today so he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, you're in my way. Could you please move?" He asked the customer.

Karma glanced at the customer beside him. Instead of moving aside, he decided to ignore him and continue reading. A vein twitched as Akashi walked closer and tapped the other on the shoulder. Karma looked up, slightly annoyed. "What is it strawberry?"

Scratch the word irritating, Akashi was in a pissed mood. "I need that bag behind you. Could you please move." He wasn't asking, his voice made it sound very commanding.

"And if I don't?" Karma closed the manga and stood to full height. He looked over this newcomer. 'Hm, an expensive uniform means he must go to a top ranking school.'

Akashi's dual colored eyes narrowed sharply while giving off a cold intimidating and unforgiving air while staring daggers at the obvious middle schooler. A frigid and none too pleasant smile grew on his face baring his teeth showing off pearly white teeth in a threatening way, "Please move out of my way or you'll find that you're missing a few things to your person."

"Hm? I don't know Strawberry, it's pretty comfortable here." He grinned, enjoying a new victim to play with.

Akashi growled lightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have absolutely no patient today, so I'm giving you one more chance. Move or I'll move you." he said his eyes showing hatred for the situation as they narrowed.

Karma, ignoring the threatening stance of the smaller newcomer, gave him a nonchalant smile. "Am I supposed to be scared now, strawberry~?" The red head purred innocently and his eyes full of curiosity slightly flashed, as he teased a bit more. 'This little guy sure is interesting~.'

As much as Akashi loved strawberries nearly as much as he loved tofu, he hated being nicknamed like that. Actually he disliked having nicknames like 'strawberry' since strawberries were small, smelled nice and sweet not to mention tasted like that. Sure smelling good is okay and tasting good is... nice, he just didn't want to be called small. Plus he doesn't know this kid. Why would he let the other red head give him a nickname? He was starting to act like an annoying little punk and that was even more irritating.

"I would prefer if you learned your place and learn to respect your seniors." The Rakuzan captain stated coolly and silkily, his tone threatening just like his stance.

"Senior?" At this statement Karma's smile grew wider, as he ignored the tone in which this guy addressed him. "I think I mistook you for someone younger. You know your appearance~? Obviously _someone_ refused to eat properly~." The red head teased with equanimity a bit more, seeing the difference in their height. Still not moving aside. 'This surely is getting interesting.' "So whatcha wanted to buy here?" Karma was blown away by this newly found victim as tried to find out more. 'It would be fun to humiliate someone like this. Hell, he's even more fun than Asano is right now.'

"I'm glad that I seem young but right now, I would prefer if you would move and allow me to obtain what I need." Akashi snapped, his hand itching to grab a pair of scissors in the back of his school bag, that he somehow manages to keep with him at constant times. All while perfectly ignoring the fact that he did tend to not eat properly mostly because he preferred tofu to any other food. Meaning, he ate more tofu than actual food such as vegetables, meat, and anything else the maids would try to feed him. Only eating a non-tofu diet around his father and at special dinner parties, hosted by his father.

"What I require is none of your concern." The little red head stated simply just wishing to push the damned kid away but that would ruin his perfect image so he just had to keep his cool long enough to get what he wanted.

"Aww~. My little strawberry is playing hard to get." Karma stated, not losing his usual smirk. "Indeed it's not my business to pry, hell you could be here to retrieve condoms for all I know, but I won't move until you tell me." The red head stubbornly answered, not moving anywhere.

'What? This kid, no, brat. He's a brat and a perverted one at that.' Akashi bit his tongue from saying anything a bit too crude for his liking before glancing around noting the lack of people in the area. Within a second a pair of red scissors were in his hand slashing at the younger male's face, glaring darkly. "Move."

Karma's eyes got wider, he was visible surprised, but most likely from the fact that he didn't notice the scissors before. 'Damn, Karasuma would sure scold me for not being weary of my surrounding, especially around someone new as this guy. He didn't seem like he had anything on him, my mistake.' His surprised expression swiftly replaced another wily smile. Karma glanced around out of the corner of his eyes. 'Not too many people. Too bad, I'd like to play more.' He thought, and before raising his arms, as if someone was aiming a gun at him. "Easy, easy cutie~." The red head answered, as he moved aside, letting the smaller red head take, what he came here for.

Keeping his dual colored gaze on the golden-eyed middle school student, he retrieved the item he desired. Akashi didn't loosen his guard up one bit as he walked to the front of the store and to an empty check out station. It was one of those self-checkouts thankfully. He didn't want to deal with another human being right now. It took around five minutes at least finish up and pay for his things before swiftly leaving the store. It was obvious he didn't want to stick around any longer and just wanted to get home.

Karma's gaze followed the little red head and seeing him paying for his things, he quickly managed to put the manga back on it's place, more likely, he just put it in one shelf, who knows if it was the right one, the most important thing now is to not lose a sign of him. He knew if he wasn't quick enough, the 'cutie' would be gone quickly; the older boy was visibly trying to get out of this store as soon as possible and as fast as possible. Karma hurried off the entrance of the store, 'Good, there he is.' He thought as he felt a gaze on his back, he slowly turned around. The employee from earlier was sure in a bad mood today, so she was stabbing her gaze at Karma's head right now. 'Geh, no thanks.' The red head rolled his eyes ignoring her and headed after the person he desired.

* * *

Akashi kept his paced up for a few more minutes before slowing as he reached a park. The red head shifted the items in his arms noting how tired his arms were getting and wanted to hurry back home so he went through the park; a shortcut that he usually took when he was feeling particularly uneasy and right now, he was past uneasy. Almost like he was being watched.

Karma trailed his newly found victim off the shop just a few feet away, glancing at his back. "He sure would be sexy without any clothes on." Karma purred to himself, following the sexy piece of ass he found.

Akashi still felt ill and his head was beating like a drum, it hurt so badly. Deciding to go ahead and take some of the medicine, he stopped at a water fountain in the park. Pulling out a couple pills, he popped them into his mouth and let the cool water wash them down.

While drinking, he noticed something out from the corner of his eye. It was Karma, leaning against a tree so nonchalantly. 'Wait, why is that brat following me? No wonder I felt so uneasy.' Turning off the water fountain, he turned to glare at the younger red head who smirked back.

"The hell do you want you brat?" He asked, watching Karma stand up and walk towards him, hands in his pockets.

"You ran off so quickly, I didn't get to learn your name." He smiled, stopping in front of the glaring boy.

Akashi really didn't like this kid, at all. "Why should I tell you my name you brat? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Karma shrugged, "Ever heard of skipping? By the way, name's Akabane Karma but you can just call me Karma. What's yours Strawberry?"

Gripping the bag of items tightly when he heard that the boy was skipping class. "My name's not 'strawberry'. I'm Akashi Seijūrō of Rakuzan Private High School, class 1-A, first seat. What's your class and rank?"

Karma groaned, he didn't really want to state his school and class rank. But now he knows which school his Strawberry now goes to, it will be more fun to stalk him. "Kunugigaoka Academy Junior High, class 3-E, seat number 1." He spoke in a bored tone before speaking more playfully after his introduction. "Rakuzan eh? Isn't that all the way in Kyoto? What brings you all the way out here?" 'Akashi eh? The name sounds familiar, but I doubt it's anything important.' Karma shrugged off his thought.

Akashi raised an eyebrow when he heard of another elite private school come from the boy's mouth. 'There's no way. That school's top notch. I could have easily passed their exam to go but father didn't like the Chairman of the school. How does a little brat like this one get first seat?' "Yes I go to school in Kyoto but my home is in Tokyo."

Karma whistled. "I know I have to get up very early to head to my class, you probably get up at four in the morning to get to classes."

"I live in dormitories you idiot!" He snapped. Akashi took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He didn't mean to shout but this kid named Karma was getting on his nerves. 'Think Seijūrō, think. How to lose this brat so I can go home in peace. I might get the chance to ride Yukimaru before dinner and that I really want to do.'

As Karma watched Akashi become lost in his own thoughts, he walked closer, noting that the scissors were in the back of his school bag. He held a hand out so that if Akashi moved for the scissors, he would grab the bag away. He stopped just a few inches from Akashi's face. "Whatcha daydreaming about Strawberry?"

Akashi snapped out of his thoughts before noticing that Karma was a lot closer than before. Not giving a damn who was watching, he raised his hand to place it on Karma's shoulder. 'This boy's sharp. He's watching me a lot more closely now.' He noted. "Get away from me you damn brat, now!" He said as he pushed the other to the ground effortlessly.

The red head was surprised by the sudden action of the older boy before he swiftly jumped back onto his feet. Wiping the dust off his clothes and quickly moved his body in front of Akashi. The younger boy smirked as he took Akashi's hand, and kissed it. "Let's do it roughly, but somewhere else, shall we?" Karma released his hand, and slyly smiled. "Also, you shouldn't be so loud, someone might will come to join our lovely conversation." He said, pointing over his shoulder, at the small crowd of kids playing in the park, had started to gather around them.

Akashi blushed slightly before glaring daggers at Karma. He was taken back with the other's actions but quickly shoved any feeling of embarrassment aside. "Damn it, will you please just fuck off already? I have to get home. So if you want to be knocked on your ass again stay put, if not then stop flirting and leave right now." He demanded, his voice staying low as not to make a scene. "And I won't give a rat's ass who's watching or not. Hell it can be the god damn Pope all the way from Italy and I wouldn't care. So move!" Akashi hissed at the other.

"Hmm? Shall I walk you to your home then?" Ignoring the visible 'fuck off' aura, this another red head had around him. Karma tried some more, still not losing his flirtatious look. He actually liked his new playmate and wanted to spend more time with him.

Akashi wanted so badly to slap the idiot in front of him but did not want to cause too much more of a scene. He sighed, 'Damnit this stupid brat.. worse than Haizaki or Anomie! Hm.. maybe that could work.' He looked up to the other after collecting his thoughts and forming a plan. "If I promise to let you come with me, will you leave me alone for good?" He asked impatiently.

He blinked, a bit taken back, wasn't expecting to get his wish so quickly. "Hm? Yes, if you let me walk you home and nurse you~."

"Nurse me? Where the fuck you get that idea from?" He showed slight confusion at the other but Karma just smiled.

"Your headache," He tapped on his on head to make a point. "Those pills are only to numb the pain, but they won't make it go away." He tilted his head slightly before repeating his question in a more, flirty way. "So, what's your answer cutie?"

Adjusting his plan a little before nodding, Akashi could swear he saw the smug teen grow a devil's tail. It waved back and forth, almost like a dog's tail when it was happy. This one was similar, wagging back and forth after Akashi accepted the teen's offer to walk him home and nurse him. 'This seems more like a bad idea than a good one. I don't like this feeling of this boy's aura, it's making me doubt more and more.' Sighing once more quietly, he turned and headed home to his mansion. "If you're coming, come on. If not, then stay there looking like a total idiot."

Karma smiled before trotting up to meet him, "Nope, I'm coming! Can't let a pretty sexy Strawberry such as yourself walk home alone." Placing his arms behind his head to use as a headrest, he walked beside Akashi just a grinning a smug little mischievous grin. Akashi rolled his eyes and continued walking. 'Heh, this'll be so much fun.'

* * *

The couple was about a few miles from Akashi's home until he took a turn down a different street, leading the unsuspecting Karma away from his home. They continued walking until they arrived at a deserted street. "Hm looks a little run down. You sure you live around here?" Karma asked, looking around. All the buildings looked old and wearing, some needed remodeling while others was just abandoned homes.

"Of course. I'm not that stupid. Now come on." The Rakuzan captain led him to one of the homes that looked like it was caving in. "My family's poor, only had enough to go to Rakuzan because of a basketball scholarship and well-earned grades. It's not much, but it's home."

Karma listened as he walked, looking around in the yard; the grass needed cutting and so many weeds. He walked a few steps ahead of a paused Akashi, only realizing later what a mistake that was. "So are you going to invite me in Strawberry?" He turned slightly around before seeing a hand slam him to the ground. Cursing, he used his legs to kick his attacker in the gut but Akashi dodged and moved his hand to the throat. Holding him down, he pulled out an old used towel from his school bag and pushed it up against Karma's face. He was aiming to force the boy unconscious.

"Sleep you worthless brat. Sleep before me, your Emperor." His dual colored eyes shinning, a glowing ring was visible as Karma struggled against him. Kicking and punching until his arms were held over his head in one hand by Akashi. He dug his knee into the younger boy's stomach, holding him down. Finally after a few minutes, Karma slowly passed out from everything. Once his body was limp, Akashi slowly got up. Watching carefully for him to spring back up. It didn't happen. Breathing out a sigh in relief, Akashi backed away from Karma and walked out. Walking quickly towards his real home for some relaxation and stress relief.

A low beeping of Karma's cell caused him to open his eyes. Sitting up and groaning from the pain, he pulled out the cell and found Ritsu on the screen. "Hey Karma, I finished analyzing the person you were asking about."

"Thanks Ritsu." He rubbed the back of his head before standing up, groaning lowly.

Her big blue eyes looked at him in concern. "Are you okay Karma? Do you want me to call Koro-sensei to your location?"

"No no, thanks for the offer though. I'm fine. So, do you have a home address?" He asked her, picking up his bag and walking back out towards the street.

"Mmhm. You are not that far from it actually. Just head down this road right here then turn left at the first intersection. Then travel for a couple miles straight then to the right of the little shrine. Keep walking and you should easily find the Akashi estate. Please be careful." She carefully instructed him with precise coordinates.

Karma chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just stay off my cell for the rest of the night please."

She sighed and nodded before disappearing from the screen. Karma looked up and towards his newfound friend's home. Smiling darkly and mischievously, canines showing off, he headed down to follow Akashi to his house. He laughed quietly to himself, "That was a dirty trick, I was already tricked like that once today but I won't let you get away scott-free. Soon my dear Strawberry, soon you'll be mine."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review! Next chapter will be coming out soon! What is Karma thinking?**


	2. News for my Followers

**Hey all, I know you are all impatient for the next chapter(s). I'm putting this in to let you know they're coming, just I'm working on both chapter two and three and will release them together to complete the story. Sorry for taking so long but I have other story projects I'm trying to complete at the same time. So yeah I'm pretty busy and trying out the idea to upload full chapter stories than one by one, just to see how that works. Now that takes up more waiting time so I hope you guys can be patient, pretty please?  
And if any of you were wondering, yes Two Time Lovn' is on AO3, Archive of Our Own, I placed some of my stories there incase some readers prefer AO3 over FFN. So yes that is my story.**

 **Oh and just in case you were confused by my earlier statement, yes it's only two chapters left til I say complete. The Blood Red Family series as I have planned would contain four stories revolving around three characters, with the stories being only three chapters long. I'm sorry if you expect more from that, but that's my final say on the matter. But every story will contain smut, which that's what the next two chapters of Two Time Lovn' contains. So keep a reserve of tissues for nosebleeds and hold on a little while longer as I complete this story for you guys.**

 **I promise you I haven't forgotten about this story and never will, just busy with others. No I can't stay on one fandom at a time, I have to switch out and work on something else. Oh and yea I'll replace this note with the real chapter two when I upload. I'll see ya'll soon!**


End file.
